Digimon Tamer 1
by Demitry666
Summary: La continuación después de un mes de que hayan regresado al digimundo los camaradas de los tamers. Averigua que pruebas les esperara ahora. Ellos intentando enviar un mensaje y esperando a que lo reciban.


El mensaje para los digimon (Remake)

Luego de derrotar al D-reaper. Tamers y digimon se separaron. Con el tiempo cada quien aprendía a superar aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos, había quien creía que todo fue un sueño, otros una fantasía, hay quienes pensaron que todo fue productos de la imaginación y otros sabían que todo eso fue real.

A pasado un mes desde que se vieron por última vez, pero ahora tendrán que buscar una forma de reunirse para enfrentar lo que les espera.

"_Me pregunto si… estará en ese lugar"._

_¡Takato!, Takato, me oyes Takato._ – gritaba Juri, la amiga de Takato.

_A, si que se te ofrece Katou. _– le respondía él.

_¡Qué! Ya lo olvidaste, tenemos que hacer nuestra tarea juntos, recuerdas._ – le decía Juri muy impaciente.

_Es cierto, vamos…_ – le dijo Takato, pero después se quedo pensando.

_Lo siento pero tengo que irme. Te veré en mi casa espérame allá._ – le decía mientras salió corriendo.

_Pero que le pasa hoy, está muy distraído. _– se decía así misma Juri, después tomo su títere y comento. – _debe ser que extraña a Guilmon Guau._ – sujetando su muñeco mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con una mirada de tristeza.

Takato se dirigía al lugar donde refugiaba a su amigo Guilmon.

_Me pregunto si aquel sitio estará intacto, tengo mucho tiempo que no paso por ahí._ – se decía así mismo.

Al acercarse al parque central de Shinjuku, Takato siguió corriendo hasta llegar al escondite de Guilmon.

_Gui… yo, me pareció que venía a verlo. No, el ya no está aquí. Pero que tonto, será mejor que me vaya._ – se decía él mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Bajando las escaleras de la casa, escucho una voz familiar.

_¡Takato!, ¿eres tú?_ – le preguntaba Henry.

_¡Ah! Henry pero que gusto de verte. Tu también te habías desaparecido, dime donde haz estado, por qué no vas a la escuela._ – le dijo eufóricamente.

_Es una historia algo extensa, ¡pero mira! Es el refugio de Guilmon, no te trae recuerdos._ – le decía Henry para levantarle un poco el ánimo.

_Si, algunos. Sabes la otra vez que estuve aquí, me pareció ver una pequeña puerta al digimundo._ – le decía Takato mientras se redirigían hacia la pequeña casa.

_Qué, pero por qué no me avisaste._ – le decía Henry algo impresionado.

_Bueno pues, al principio pensé que solo era imaginación mía, pero, después recordé la promesa que le hice a Guilmon, y decidí guardarlo como un secreto, pero al entras aquí no encontré nada._ – le decía Takato seriamente.

_Con que fue eso. _– le dice Henry.

_Bueno y a ti, que te sucedió, no has ido a la escuela. Acaso estabas enfermo._ – le dice Takato con algo de curiosidad.

_Bueno es de eso de lo que quería hablar contigo. Veras, mi familia ha decidido regresar a China, y bueno solo nos quedamos mi papá y yo, eso significa que muy pronto me reuniré con el resto de mi familia en Hong Kong._ – decía Henry algo triste.

_Pero porque, Henry tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos, no puedes irte._ – al enterarse de la noticia Takato reacciono con fundidamente.

_Lo sé Takato es por eso que quise buscarte antes de irme._ – Henry intentaba calmarlo.

_¿Y cuando te irás?_ – le pregunto.

_Bueno todavía no sabemos, pero, tengo algo aun, que te podría interesar._

_Mi padre y el señor Mizuno, construyen un programa parecido al digi-arca._ – dice Henry.

_Es cierto, y podremos viajar de vuelta al digimundo._ – contesta entusiastamente Takato.

_Bueno, la idea es mandar un mensaje de despedida a nuestros digimon, ya que fue complicado traerlos de vuelta, pero espero que aun así no te hayas desanimado._ – Le dice Henry mientras bajaba su mirada.

_Un mensaje, pero claro, me gustaría decirle a Guilmon muchas cosas, y que el sepa que no lo he olvidado. Que nuestra promesa sigue en pie. _– Takato se recostaba en el piso del lugar mientras le decía que estaba de acuerdo.

_Bueno. Ahora que te he dicho esto, tenemos que contárselo a nuestros demás amigos. Y por eso te buscaba._ – le dice Henry.

_¡Que! Contárselo a los demás, eso es una estupenda idea. Claro Henry, cuenta conmigo._ – Takato le contesto muy alegre.

_Es verdad, no contamos con mucho tiempo, esto tiene que ser exactamente en 3 días. _– le dijo Henry.

_Pero, por que, no me digas que te irás pronto. _– le dice Takato preocupado.

_Bueno, calculo que todavía nos queda una semana, pero el señor Mizuno, está a punto de irse a los Estados Unidos también._ – le decía Henry.

_La verdad, todo esto fue idea de él. El quiso reparar el error que hizo que nuestros digimon desaparecieran. El y mi papá están muy arrepentidos. Es por esa razón que nos quieren levantar el ánimo._

_Y porque envés de un mensaje, no los pudieron traer de vuelta. Claro eso sería mejor._ – le pregunta Takato, tapándose la boca.

_Es que, construir un digi-arca como la que nos trajo de vuelta al mundo real, fue muy difícil, y solo pudieron hacer eso. Recuerda que el equipo salvaje regreso a sus trabajos, y para traer a nuestros digimon de regreso, necesitaran mucho tiempo. _– le explico Henry.

_Sí, eso lo sé jajaja, solo quería afirmarlo._ – le dice Takato tocándose la cabeza.

Ambos continuaron hablando y recordando sus momentos alegres hasta que a Takato pensó en Juri.

_¿Qué te sucede Takato?_ – le pregunta Henry.

_Lo que pasa es que todos enviaran su mensaje a sus amigos pero._ – Takato le contesta algo desmotivado.

_¿Pero qué? No crees que se pueda enviar, o te preocupa la opinión de nuestros digimon._ – le dice Henry insistiendo saber.

_No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es, Juri. _– dice Takato mirando hacia el suelo.

_¿Juri? Es verdad._

_Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, recuerda que aunque su digimon no este, ella puede enviarle un mensaje a Calumon._ – rápidamente a Henry se le ocurrió una gran idea.

_Es verdad, ella y Calumon llevaban una amistad muy cercana, como es que no se me ocurrió eso. _– Takato reacciono alegremente.

_Le diré eso cuando la vea. Valla un mensaje para Guilmon, Terriermon y Renamon, cuando se entere Rika se alegrara mucho._ – dijo Takato muy feliz, pero, en eso alguien entro a la guarida.

_¡Esas son tonterías!_

_Hola, están en una cita o que._ – les decía Rika burlándose.

_Después le preguntó algo molesta. – Qué es eso de un mensaje explícate Henry._

_Me da gusto verte Rika. Veras, para no hacerte el cuento largo, solo te diré que mi padre y el señor Shibumi, están construyendo un programa capaz de enviar un mensaje al digimundo. _– le explicaba.

_¡Rika! Así es, podremos despedirnos de nuestros amigos, no te parece fantástico. _– le decía Takato alegremente.

_¿Despedirnos? _

_Eso es ridículo, un tamer no tiene por qué sucumbir ante las derrotas mucho menos las despedidas._ – les dijo Rika algo molesta.

_Pero, que no te gusto la idea. _– le dice Takato.

_¿De verdad crees que le enviaría un mensaje a Renamon?_ – le preguntaba Rika.

_Por qué no, ustedes eran muy amigas, además que no la extrañas un poco._ – le decía Takato con algo de duda.

_Takato no sigas. _– le decía Henry en voz baja.

_¿Por qué? Que pasa._ – le pregunto.

En eso Henry señalo discretamente a Rika, Takato se percato de que Rika estaba callada y con la mirada caída, pensando en lo que le había dicho.

_Rika, yo solo quise._ – le dijo Takato con una voz más tranquila.

_Eres un mocoso al que no te incumben las cosas de los demás._ – le grito Rika y después se marcho.

_Yo no quise hacerla enfadar_. – decía Takato mientras veía que Rika se alejaba.

_Rápido Takato, después te disculparas, primero tenemos que hablar con ella, para no confundirla más._ – le dijo Henry después de que Rika se marcho.

Takato y Henry siguieron ha Rika que se alejaba corriendo por el parque.

_¡Rika, Rika!, por favor Rika detente, no quise hacerte sentir mal. Perdóname._ – le gritaba Takato algo agitado.

_Rika por favor detente, solo escúchame, por favor escúchame. _– le decía Henry mientras se detenía.

Rika al escuchar la voz de Henry se detuvo y le dijo. – _por qué no entienden que ya no la voy a volver a ver._

_Que tengo que hacer para hacérselos entender._

_¿Es ese en realidad tu problema? Tienes miedo de no verla más. De acuerdo, pero imagina esto, que pasara cuando todos reciban su mensaje, piensa que pensara Renamon cuando se entere de que fue la única que no Recibió un mensaje, tu crees que no le dolerá, crees que no pensara que no la extrañas. Ella también siente eso y te aseguro que en este momento ella está confundida por lo que siente. Tu puedes creer que es muy fuerte y todo, pero, todos necesitamos de la compañía de alguien._ – Henry intento convencer ala.

_Crees que no lo sé, crees que no tengo idea de lo que pensara, ¿si yo le enviara un mensaje, ella podría estar bien? Claro que la extraño pero, acordarme de ella es un gran dolor para mí._ – le respondió casi a gritos.

_Rika._ – Takato solo la miraba con algo de lastima.

Después le dijo_. – No pensé que te sintieras así, por eso quiero disculparme, no creí que pensaras de esa manera. Pero la verdad si quieres ayuda para hacerlo cuenta con nosotros. Jamás nos burlaríamos de lo que quieras decir. Pero por favor no te apartes de los demás._

_De acuerdo, ¿cuándo enviaran ese mensaje?_ – les pregunta Rika un poco más tranquila.

_Eso quiere decir que lo harás._ – le dice Takato alegremente.

_Bueno, si solo así me dejaran de molestar, lo haré. Por cierto, gracias muchachos. _–les contesto con un poco de burla.

_Será en mi casa mañana, que les parece. Takato podrías avisarles a todos que vallan a mi casa como a eso de las 3:30__PM. _– le decía Henry.

_Bueno la verdad les quería proponer algo. Qué tal si ustedes me ven en este sitio mañana._ – les volvió a decir.

_Pero porque, que pasara con los demás muchachos. _– le decía Takato.

_Diles que nos esperen en mi casa, recuerda que Kenta, Hirokazu y Juri no son los únicos con compañeros. Tenemos que buscar a Ai y Makoto, los compañeros de Impmon._ – les decía Henry.

_Es verdad los niños también tienen que enterarse._ – decía Rika.

_De acuerdo, nosotros nos veremos aquí mañana._ – dijo Takato.

_Por cierto, casi lo olvidaba, también tendremos que buscar a Ryo._ – les recordó Takato.

_Pero porque tienes que mencionar a ese inútil._ – decía Rika algo molesta.

_Que no te agrada._ – le dijo.

Los 3 compañeros se pusieron de acuerdo para verse al día siguiente, cuando se alejaron, se despidieron gritaron – _nos veremos mañana. _

Rika se fue por su parte hacia su casa y Henry y Takato se hicieron compañía. Pero en ese lugar, una mujer con una gabardina gris y unas gafas de sol los miraba cerca del sitio.

Ella saco un radio transmisor y se comunico diciendo. _– los he encontrado, ellos son los dueños de los salvajes._

La mujer los miro fijamente.

Continuara…


End file.
